Carly Benson
Caroline "Carly" Benson Corinthos (formerly Quartermaine, Alcazar & Jacks) is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Actress History: *Sarah Brown (1996-1997-1998-1999-2000-2001) *Tamara Braun (2001-2002-2003-2004-2005) *Jennifer Bransford (2005) *Laura Wright (2005-2006-2007-2008-2009-2010-2011-2012-2013-2014-2015-2016-2017-2018) Character History: in 1996 Carly Roberts arrives in town and ingredients herself into the life of nurse Bobbie Jones her biological mother when she enrolls in the nursing program at General Hospital Meanwhile Carly begins an affair and friendship with mobster Jason Morgan after being rejected by Bobbie. Carly seduces Bobbie 's husband Doctor Tony Jones and she falls in love with him Bobbie 's brother Luke Spencer uncovers Carly 's true identity and warns to stop hurting her mother Bobbie however discovers the affair on her wedding anniversary to Tony making the two bitter enemies. in 1997 after a fight with Tony. Carly has a one night stand with Jason 's troubled brother A.J. Quartermaine and ends up pregnant Carly convinces Jason to claim the child as his own and she gives birth to her son whom Jason names Michael Morgan after his best friend mobster Sonny Corinthos. in 1998 Jason has Michael christened Emily Quartermaine and Mike Corbin are the godparents and he invites Bobbie the Quartermaines show up and after much heated discussion Robin convinces Jason to let them stay Carly shows up near the end but chooses to sit in the back Carly has a hard time bonding with Michael but Jason takes care of him and has invited Bobbie into their lives to be the baby's nurse During a terrible winter storm Bobbie and Carly find themselves alone in the Penthouse and Bobbie tells Carly how much she loved her baby it snaps Carly out of her depression and she is ready to hold Michael the two women rush to the restaurant where Jason and Michael are with Emily and Mike when Carly takes Michael in her arms she is overwhelmed and tells Bobbie she is her daughter Caroline. Bobbie doesn't believe her until Virginia Benson Carly 's adoptive mother arrives and the Carly 's story is confirmed Tony later kidnaps Michael to protect him from Jason and Sonny 's dangerous lifestyle when Tony manages to avoid prosecution Carly shoots him and fakes insanity to avoid prison time and ends up being committed Carly Benson sent to forncliffe Carly was proteding the pillow is Michael they put her to Shadybrook Jason helps get her released and Jason's girlfriend Robin Scorpio fed up with Carly being so dependent on Jason exposes Michael's true paternity. in 1999 A.J. preposes to Carly. Jason fears his hatred of A.J. will hurt Michael and signs away all rights however he remains an integral part of Michael's life Jason comforts Elizabeth Webber over the supposed death of her boyfriend Lucky Spencer. Carly misunderstands their relationship and sleeps with Sonny. Jason is unable to deal with the betrayal of Sonny and Carly and leaves town. in 2000 after Carly reveals she is pregnant by Sonny as a result of the hatesex Sonny coerces A.J. into divorcing Carly and signing away his parental rights to Michael. Carly suffers a miscarriage when she falls down the stairs during a confrontation with A.J.. Carly and Sonny bond over their loss and they marry. in 2001 Lucky finds Elizabeth 's gloves in Jason's room Carly and Jason argue over Elizabeth. Carly and Sonny realize they are truly in love and renew their wedding vows. in 2002 Carly later tries to force Sonny out of the mob and he divorces her for it Carly befriends Sonny 's sister Courtney Matthews and supports her relationship with Jason still in love with Sonny. Carly is hopeful they can reconcile until she finds him in bed with his attorney Alexis Davis and a distraught Carly is presumed dead after a car accident upon Carly 's return she and Sonny remarry only for Sonny 's vengeful brother Ric Lansing to drug Carly and make it look like they slept together. in 2003 Ric kidnaps a pregnant Carly only for her to escape and be taken hostage by Lorenzo Alcazar helps Carly deliver her son Morgan Corinthos. Sonny believing she is in danger shoots Lorenzo only for the bullet to hit Carly and render her comatose. in 2004 Carly meets her biological father John Durant who is looking to send both Sonny and Lorenzo to prison when the two are trapped in an elevator together Alexis tells Carly that Sonny is her daughter Kristina 's father Carly keeps quite fearing she might lose Sonny only to confess it later when the Kristina is deathly ill feeling betrayed Sonny divorces Carly again but she agrees to be Kristina 's godmother despite their differences. in 2005 after the divorce Carly starts seeing Lorenzo but her happiness is short lived thanks to A.J. kidnapping Michael and Morgan and Michael is presumed dead leaving Carly devastated to complicate matters further Carly and Lorenzo are now dating they dated for five months Lorenzo proposes to Carly. Carly marries Lorenzo they were an argument Carly decided to end up divorce him Carly discovers that Sonny 's girlfriend Reese Marshall is actually her presumed dead best friend Carly Roberts while Michael is revealed to be alive the stress leads to Carly suffering a nervous breakdown Carly marrying Lorenzo and ending up in a mental hospital upon her release and after she divorces Lorenzo. Carly is hiding from Manny Ruiz while he taunts her to get her out of hiding when he starts talking about sending her back to the Looney bin she shoots at him and finally hits him she runs before he can regain consciousness and finds a snake and shoots it Robin and Sam and Jason stop to rest and Jason finds a St. Christopher medal he has a flashback of him and Carly. Sam wants to know if he's seen the medal before Carly realizes she lost her St. Christopher medal she goes back to the car she crashed in when Sonny and Reese find the car Carly has a flashback in the flashback Sonny gives her a bracelet Carly and Sam and Manny and Reese and Jason and Sonny. in 2006 Carly mourns the loss of her best friend Courtney who dies during child birth and becomes a partner in the Metro Court hotel with Courtney 's ex husband Jasper Jacks. Carly offers to help Jax raise Courtney 's son John only for Robin to expose that Nikolas Cassadine is actually the boys real father Carly and Jax bond over the loss and become engaged however their wedding plans are halted when Carly must marry Sonny again to keep from testifying against him. in 2007 Jax's estranged brother Jerry Jacks holds several guests including Sonny and Carly hostage in the hotel lobby before blowing it up Carly and Sonny make love after the ordeal only for Carly to divorce him and marry Jax. in 2008 Carly gets pregnant only to miscarry after she and Michael get caught in an explosion when Michael is falls into a coma after taking a bullet meant for Sonny. Carly seduces Sonny into signing over his parental rights to their sons a furious Jax sleeps with Sonny 's ex girlfriend Kate Howard and Carly finds them together. in 2009 Michael awakens from his coma suffering from severe anger issues Carly discovers she is pregnant because the pregnancy is so high risk Michael goes to live with the Quartermaine family Sonny 's wife Claudia Zacchara takes Carly hostage when it was revealed that she was behind Michael's shooting Claudia plans to steal Carly's daughter Josslyn only for Michael to kill her. in 2010 Carly and Jason and Sonny cover up the murder to protect Michael only for Sonny 's cop son Dante Falconeri to expose the truth leading to Michael being sent to prison a vengeful Carly pays Brook Lynn Ashton to seduce Dante destroy his relationship with her cousin Lulu Spencer but her plan fails Distraught over Michael. in 2011 Carly and Sonny sleep together again and her marriage to Jax subsequently implodes Carly 's vendetta against Dante strengthens when Michael reveals he was raped in prison and she comes to accept Michael's relationship with ex stripper Abby Haver who helps him come clean when Jason's rival Franco and threatens Carly 's family Shawn butler becomes Carly 's new bodyguard when Jax bribes a court official to get sole custody of Josslyn. Carly turns to Sonny who plants drugs on Jax allowing Carly to get full custody Jax tries to skip town with Josslyn but Shawn stops him Josslyn returns home safely Shawn comforts a devastated Carly after Jax is presumed dead when Sonny sabotages his plane and she sends Morgan to military school to keep the secret to protect him from Sonny only for an angry and bitter Michael to reveal her lies on New year's eve grateful to him for keeping Michael out of the mob Carly starts seeing Johnny Zacchara the romance is short lived due to his affair and eventually marriage to the mentally ill Connie Falconeri. Carly finds comfort with publishing mogul Todd Manning only to discover he knew about Johnny 's marriage all along. in 2012 Carly and Sonny are devastated by Jason's sudden death and even more shocked to discover A.J. Quartermaine is alive Todd and Carly reconcile and start dating only for her to dump him after she discovers his part in switching Jason's healthy son with stillborn child. in 2013 Jax returns revealing that he and Carly 's divorce was never finalized after the divorce Franco resurfaces Carly wants him gone and plots his murder with Franco the plans go awry with Olivia Falconeri gets shot instead when everyone is led to believe Franco is Jason's long lost twin Carly falls for him and defends his past actions Carly is shocked when Morgan elopes with his girlfriend KIki Jerome. at Morgan and Kiki 's wedding reception Sonny grieving the loss of the recently murdered Connie reveals that Morgan tricked Kiki into marriage by lying about her paternity fearing he lose her to Michael. Carly and Olivia support Sonny and convinces him to start taking his bipolar medication again Carly is furious when Morgan a bitter Morgan starts sleeping with his mother in law Ava Jerome and working for the rival crime family. in 2014 Carly is kidnapped by Franco 's biological mother Heather Webber who fakes Carly 's death and frames Franco for her murder fortunately Franco rescues Carly and they continue their relationship as Carly comforts Michael when A.J. is murdered Carly and Franco later discover a recording which reveals that Sonny killed A.J. and Ava killed Connie. Carly gives the recording to Sonny who plots to kill Ava only for her to reveal that she is pregnant with either Sonny or Morgan 's child keeping the secret from Michael draws Sonny and Carly closer and they start an affair despite her recent engagement to Franco at the wedding a bitter Franco exposes Sonny 's part in A.J.'s murder destroying the entire family and lending Sonny in prison Carly stands by Sonny During his prison stint and they reunite upon his release from prison and Carly plans to help him raise his and Ava 's daughter Avery only for a bitter Michael to take custody of her Meanwhile Carly befriends the mysterious Jake Doe much to Sonny 's dismay. in 2015 Michael begins to thaw toward his parents and relinquishes custody of Avery. Carly and Sonny become engaged Meanwhile Sonny and Carly realize Morgan is in trouble and fear he might be bipolar like Sonny on their wedding day Sonny gets shot hours before the wedding and ends up paralyzed Ava takes custody of Avery and Carly wants to marry Sonny immediately hoping it will help in the custody case Sonny nearly dies during their first attempt at wedding and they finally remarry at General Hospital surrounded by their entire family everyone realizes Jake Doe is actually Jason Morgan thanks to Carly and Sam and Spinelli and it is revealed at Elizabeth and Jason's wedding Carly makes it to the courtroom for Avery 's custody case and later explains to Sonny and Morgan and Michael and Ric and Kiki what happened unaware Kiki ran her off the road when she was drunk driving the prior night Carly and Sonny are devastated when Ava gains custody of Avery but Sonny is allowed supervised visitation Sonny kind of blames Carly at first Carly tells Michael about Jason. Carly and Sonny talk about the courtroom hearing and she finally tells Sonny that Jason is alive Jason comes in and they all discuss things Carly tries to get Elizabeth to back off Jason so he can see if he wants to be with her or Sam but to let him make his own decision sparking an argument between the two Jason comforts Carly on this and tells her to stay out of his and Elizabeth 's relationship Carly is relieved when the truth comes out that Elizabeth knew who Jason was since the nurses ball because it meant Jason wasn't wrapped around her finger any more the Corinthos Davis Falconeri clan all gathered for the holidays and took a family picture. in 2016 Carly and Sonny attended Robin and Patrick 's second wedding as Robin and Carly actually finally put their differences aside and hugged as Robin did give her credit for always being good for Jason and Sonny and Carly thanked her for saving Jason's life Sonny 's doctor Mayes was quite rude to Carly and Sonny voiced himself on that but Carly wanted this to work out and told him it was fine and she had to head to the Metro Court Carly often voices with Michael how angry she is that Sabrina lied about having his baby and to Morgan to make sure he took his bipolar medication. in 2017 Carly tries to convince Dante not to turn Sonny in. in 2018 Carly and Sonny argue about her mental status they interrupted by the news that Mike and Avery have been found Ava refuses to allow Avery to go home with Sonny as long as Mike is living with him. in 2019 Carly announces she 's pregnant during the celebration Michael runs in to Sasha they chat for awhile and admit to liking each other but when Sasha learns of Michael's past of being hurt by less than honest woman she decides to pull away. Benson, Carly Benson, Carly